


Яна

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: история без развития персонажей, с обозначенным началом, но без конца; статическое представление героинь в двух с половиной частях;та безнадежность, любое развитие которой сделает только больнее





	1. Chapter 1

_Й-а-а-нна_

Я тяну обе гласные в ее имени долго, почти до того момента, когда невозможно различить, о чем речь.

— Яна, милая...

Второе слово почти проглатываю, едва роняю сквозь разомкнутые губы на ее плечо. И ничего, и не могу сказать ничего кроме этого глупого «Милая».

Поднимаю руку — мои пальцы измазаны сажей — прижимаю к щеке, вдавливаю, веду вбок — так, что ее голова наклоняется к плечу.

_Яна, милая, ты же знаешь, что секс всегда в голове?_

Когда я отнимаю руку, на светлой коже Яны четырьмя полосами некрасиво размазана сажа. Я провожу кончиками над ее губами, накрашенными какой-то темной помадой, слива или темное вино, но не касаюсь.

Поднимаю руку выше, к ее глазам, и мои пальцы дрожат.

Я нервно перешагиваю на месте, ноги дрожат так же, ступаю вперед и упираюсь коленом в бетонный забор, на котором сидит моя Яна. Сжимаю зубы, осознанно — ах, какое коварное слово — фокусирую взгляд сначала на своих пальцах, обветренных, измазанных черным, с неровно обрезанными ногтями.

Потом на глазах девушки рядом со мной: теплых карих глазах, кофейных, коричных, спрятанных обычно за пышными ресницами, а сейчас почти нервно распахнутых в испуге? в ожидании?

И наконец на линии горизонта вдали. Море почти недвижно, шепот волн почти неслышен, ветер почти не треплет ее распущенные темные волосы и до захода еще почти целый час.

Осознанный и разумный голосок внутри хмыкает.

Я хмыкаю ему в ответ и вслух.

— Янушка, хорошая моя, ты примчалась за двести километров, чтобы выпить? Хорошая моя, иди сюда...

Я шагаю вперед, вторым коленом упираясь в несчастный бетонный забор, и притягиваю ее к своему плечу. Прижимаю, неловко выворачивая запястья, чтобы не оставить следов на белой футболке.

Ветер тянет ее волосы к моему лицу — красные и зеленые пряди в темной гриве. Волосы пахнут дынными духами, ее любимый запах в неудачные ночи, недели и месяцы. А за дыней, за сладкими фруктами и прочими глупыми запахами — асфальт и пыль, прибитые дождем, странный рассветный морок.

_Наш с ней._

Нет-нет-нет, шепчет тот самый уголок осознанности, это не те мысли, которые стоит озвучивать.

Яна всхлипывает мне в плечо, мокро и улыбчиво. Потом она вырывается из моих рук — я так и остаюсь неловко держать поднятые запястья на уровне своего лица. Подтягивает одну ногу, потом вторую, а потом легко поднимается.

Яна.

— Яна, твою мать!

Я шепчу это свое «йанна», задыхаясь гласными, в ее льняную юбку, в бедро, на ладонь ниже паха.

Яна делает пару глотков из полупустой бутылки вина — и также привычно, как весь наш танец, опускает руку вниз и отдает бутылку мне.

Вино терпкое, красное, и от моей жадности струйка катится из уголка рта.

Я стираю капли.

Яна спрыгивает по ту сторону забора и уходит к морю.

Яна.

Яна.

Я знаю, чего я не слышу за шумом моря и ветра — ее слез. И уж точно мне не стоит идти к ней и спрашивать что-либо. Опыт не пропьешь, как бы иногда не хотелось.

А вот вино допить можно.

 

Все катилось в бездну этим ее приездом — но бездна была желанней любого рая. Я прошлась с пустой бутылкой до мусорных баков, потом еще двести метров по набережной до кофейни, взяла столь любимый Яной странный напиток, в котором точно были сгущенка, кофе и мятный сироп, и не очень спеша вернулась.

Яна сидела, завернувшись в мою куртку. Я села рядом и протянула кофе. Она рассмеялась, глядя мне в лицо.

Не так. Она рассмеялась, рассматривая мое лицо.

И, перемежая разговор глотками кофе, моя милая Яна стирала с моего лица смесь из следов гари, вина, слез и морской воды.

— Ты измазалась, — смеялась она.

Потом, допив кофе, и не найдя больше салфеток, потащила меня в море за руку. Она держала меня за пальцы и отмывала их, погружая в песок и омывая водой.

А потом она откинулась назад у самого берега моря, утянув меня за собой.

Мы лежали, смотрели на медленно проявляющиеся в сумерках звезды, на сиреневый провал бесконечного неба, и море задевало мои кеды. Яна давно была босиком.

Я дышала. Это, пожалуй, уже было достижением.

Яна говорила.

Захлебывалась словами, пыталась выговорить все, что было в ней, все, что пригнало ее сюда, в глушь, ко мне.

И точкой в нашем привычном взаимодействии:

— А тебя я люблю, подруга!

По сценарию мне теперь оставалось подняться, укутать Яну в куртку и отвести ко мне домой. Собственно, я от него и не отступила.

Маленький разумный кусочек сознания в голове ликовал.

 

И вот Яна лежит на моей постели. Юбка, футболка, кеды — все скинуто по пути, сейчас я вижу на темном покрывале обнаженную женщину, прекрасную и спящую. Сколько раз я это видела — и каждый кадр в голове как самая большая ценность.

Я касаюсь ее щеки — как вечером, как в момент встречи — вдавливаю пальцы и веду руку вниз. За ухом, под челюстью, прочерчивая линию шеи. Целую в ключицу. Прижимаюсь к плечу губами. Сжимаю запястье.

Яна поворачивается, сплетая мои пальцы со своими.

А я... А я осторожно забираю руку, укрываю женщину и ухожу на кухню.

У меня, в конце концов, еще есть коньяк, а Яна завтра уедет.

_Йанна... Мы слишком долго танцуем этот танец..._

 

Я просыпаюсь после полудня следующего дня на кухне, под покрывалом, со шлейфом дынных духов на запястье.

В телефоне смс.

«Спасибо, что выслушала! Люблю тебя!»


	2. Chapter 2

Меня заносит в город, в котором живет Яна, несколько месяцев спустя, в самый разгар лета. Таких городов, ценных для меня тем, что именно в них жила Яна — и я была рядом с ней — за десять лет знакомства случилось три. Любимым был первый: узкие улочки и брусчатка, вычурные подъезды и шпили, крыши, где можно было слушать ветер, смотреть на небо наверху и город под собой.

Яна тогда носила короткие волосы и вишневые духи. А у меня была смелость, сейчас вымороченная, вычерпанная долгим знакомством, тысячью шагов танца, полуночными звонками и долгими переписками. У меня была смелость целовать ее. Обнимать. Курить за ней сигареты и отбирать плохое сладкое вино.

Тогда — календарно в разгар лета, но в холодный, ветреный год — тогда я пришла с пленера, уронила планшет у порога, сползая рядом, падая от усталости. Яна сидела на окне и опять что-то курила, открыв форточку.

Но воздуха не хватало и в комнате висел сладкий дым, он душил, он неприятно и до тошноты мешался с красками и потом, принесенными мной.

Зло; я тогда подошла, вскипая от чувства, и отобрала сигарету, растоптала ее, отшвырнула протянутую руку к стене и прижалась к яниным губам.

Это был порыв, это было мгновение, запал, нетрезвость от усталости: она сидела на высоком подоконнике, в который я упиралась животом; и мне приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы заткнуть эти губы, чтобы заставить ее глотать дым, чтобы не вырвалось ни слова.

Одной рукой я держала ее запястье, другой — лодыжку.

А поцелуй длился. Не было вкуса дыма — была приторная сладость помады. Было жесткое касание губ, была минута сопротивления и ни секунды расслабленности. Было — Яна прикусывала мои губы, отрываясь, чтобы вдохнуть. Было — я упиралась языком в ее зубы, прочерчивая контур клыка. Было...

Яна всегда носила и носит юбки.

Я отпустила ее руку, и горячие ладони мгновенно оказались у меня на пояснице, стягивая футболку. Я в это же мгновение лихорадочно лезла под юбку, кусая ее шею.

Тогда, через две недели, когда лето наконец стало жарким и душным, Яна уехала на конференцию и больше не вернулась в наш первый общий город.

Звонила и рассказывала мне, что влюбилась в замечательную женщину, нашла себя в работе и счастлива до умопомрачения.

Я тогда купила себе духи с запахом городских дорог и прибитой пыли и сменила квартиру.

Разумная часть сознания напоминает, что еще я делала в то время. Впрочем, совсем не факт, что сейчас я целуюсь лучше. Рядом с Яной нет никакого резона думать о технике поцелуя или секса.

 

Такси останавливается, я выбираюсь из прохладной машины и ныряю в яркий полдень. Чихаю от запаха бензина и раскаленного асфальта, закидываю рюкзак на плечо и достаю телефон, чтобы узнать, куда идти дальше. Яна звонит как раз в тот момент, когда я нахожу ее дом на карте.

— Привет! Ты уже приехала, я знаю. Подходи к парикмахерской на углу, я буду через пять минут.

Смеюсь в ответ на янины пять минут, получаю в ответ дежурную шутку про пунктуальность, и в этот момент подхожу к месту встречи.

За четверть часа ожидания я успеваю покурить, поговорить с мастером парикмахерской и согласиться на смену прически. Еще через полчаса оказываюсь с чем-то неожиданно коротким и алым на голове.

Улыбаюсь, опуская на глаза солнечные очки: Яна ждет меня у входа и курит что-то сладкое и мерзкое.

Она смотрит на меня, расплываясь в улыбке, а потом бросается на меня, обнимает, не прекращая смеяться мне куда-то в шею.

— Привет, моя милая... Привет, Яна. Йан-н-на...

Шепчу ее имя в ухо, прижимаюсь губами к волосами, вдыхая любимый запах, сегодня не смешанный ни с чем сладким или фруктовыми, ни с какими древесными нотами, похоже, что вовсе без духов.

Она выше меня, она всегда выше меня — носит каблуки, забирается на парапеты, стоит на верхней ступеньке эскалатора. Сидит на этих чертовых подоконниках и вычурно курит и пьет кофе.

До того, как это стало мейнстримом, — пробегает ехидная мысль.

Мы идем рядом и я подшучиваю, пустит ли она меня в свой дом. На свою кухню. В свою постель.

Получаю положительный ответ на все вопросы и смеюсь. Мы стоим перед дверью квартиры, и Яна проводит ногтями по выстриженным полосам в моих волосах.

— Янушка, это всегда было моей ролью, — поворачиваю голову и шепчу эти слова в ее предплечье, касаюсь губами соленой кожи.

— Ты не писала мне месяц. У меня было время подумать.

Удивленно раскрываю глаза и сжимаю пальцы вокруг ее запястья:

— Ах так? Это ты мне не писала месяц, Яна!

Неприлично долго провозившись с ключами, она наконец открывает дверь.

 

У меня выставка через два дня, я здесь на неделю, и прямо сейчас мы с Яной сидим на кровати, едим пиццу, пьем неожиданный яблочный сок и говорим. Обсуждаем города, в которых живем и работы. Рабочие проекты и коллег. Музыку и чужие стихи. Танцы и косметику. Тысячи всего, что можно обсудить, и старательно молчим о чувствах.

Поздней ночью я открываю сообщения и пролистываю на несколько экранов вверх: «...Люблю тебя!». Говорить о чувствах мы можем только в чатах.

Мы засыпаем, повернувшись лицом друг к другу. Я долго рассматриваю Яну, разглядываю в желтом свете уличных фонарей это выученное наизусть лицо, поднимаю руку и кладу пальцы на щеку. У меня опять нет никакого маникюра и грубая кожа, и я не чувствую мягкости кожи, но вижу контраст: нежная оливковая кожа и темные, коричнево-красные пальцы.

Я убираю руку, но Яна опять хватается за меня, переплетает пальцы, царапает кольцо на указательном. Я не убираю руку, когда засыпаю.


	3. Chapter 3

Мы никогда не согласовываем покупку билетов, но слишком много говорим друг с другом, и поэтому опять оказываемся очередной ранней осенью в одном и том же городе.

Мы бронируем номера в соседних отелях, но я заезжаю на сутки раньше, и Яна разыскивает меня утром второго дня.

Я слишком легко говорю о ней и обо мне «мы». Пытаясь прекратить, подтверждаю аренду студии на весь день и ухожу в ванную забрать свои таблетки.

Я не смотрю в зеркало, потому что и так знаю, как выгляжу после сложного перелета и почти бессонной ночи.

Я не смотрю в зеркало, но расфокусированным зрением фиксирую темные пятна головы и рук и белое незагорелое тело. Привычка — точнее, отсутствие привычки загорать.

Вздрагиваю, включаясь в реальность, когда на мои ребра под левой грудью ложится холодная ладонь. Яна предсказуема: она поднимает ладонь выше, сжимает мою грудь, вторую руку кладет на шею.

Я наклоняюсь и опускаю голову вниз, чтобы не видеть своего отражения — и чтобы не видеть ее отражения. Коричневых глаз, блестящих от недосыпа и возбуждения. Волос, стянутых в небрежный пучок: несколько прядей падают вдоль шеи, задевают ключицу и сосок. Лихорадочного румянца, который затапливает ее щеки, шею, пятнами вспыхивает на руках.

Яна держит меня за горло и за сердце.

Я пытаюсь глубоко вдохнуть и упираюсь лбом в камень столешницы, но она отпускает сердце и шлепает меня по ягодице. Вдох срывается. Я закрываю глаза.

Яна царапает бедро и опускается на колени за моей спиной. Она хватает мое запястье и тянет за собой. Я стою в ванной, в глупых отельных тапочках, наклонившись и широко расставив ноги; чувствуя лбом поверхность раковины, с вывернутой за спину правой рукой.

Мне неприятно, но это совсем не самое важное. Мне безумно. Мне до боли возбужденно.

Десять минут. Десять минут, и можно будет продолжить сборы. Десять минут. Я зажмуриваюсь, приподнимая бедра.

Движения ее языка и пальцев — плевать, что привычны. Также охрененны. По-прежнему. Мысль про поклонение и божество не успевает сформироваться, потому что Яна падает на пол и тянет меня за собой. Моя очередь, да, милая?

Я стою над ней, привычно втиснув колено между бедер и уронив голову на плечо; и ничего не могу сделать, потому что меня выламывает прекрасный мышечный спазм.

— Я тебя люблю... но... ты... такая сука... Яна.

Дышу в потное плечо, нависая над ней, прислонившейся к стене. Когда ноги перестают дрожать, заставляю ее встать.

И целую.

Она подается на меня, я двигаю коленом, она насаживается на него. Раз, два, языки сплетаются и я отстраняюсь на мгновение, выдыхая в ее губы. Царапаю ногтями ее бедро, сжимаю пальцы, и Яна стонет мне в рот.

Глотаю ее стон так, как будто это сладкое ядовитое вино.

Она кончает.

Я стекаю на пол рядом и уже могу дышать.

— Доброе утро, — ухмыляется она.

— Доброе, блядь, утро, — я отвечаю, не отличаясь утром человеколюбием.

 

У нас не получается выпить вместе кофе, мы не стыкуемся в это самое «мы», рассыпаясь на «она» и «я». Она — курит на балконе, затаптывает сигарету и падает в мою кровать, засыпаю мгновенно. Я — брожу по номеру, собирая скетчбук, телефон, деньги и одежду; и ухожу. Быстро завтракаю в отеле и выпиваю свои таблетки по звонку будильника. Яна писала, что у нее новая схема приема таблеток. Пишу напоминание, чтобы она не забыла о лекарствах.

Останавливаюсь у фонтана сделать несколько набросков. Карандаш вместо каменных цветов срывается в руки, кисти, пальцы; в прямоугольные ногти, следы от которых виднеются у меня на запястье.

Я нервничаю?

Дохожу до мастерской, здороваюсь с хозяином, делаю себе еще кофе и проваливаюсь в работу.

 

Работа идет тяжело, мелькает оливковым и черно-бордовым на границе зрения.

 

Выныриваю поздним вечером — когда свет за окнами мельтешит фонарями и фарами автомобилей. Включаю телефон, пропускаю рабочие письма, планируя перед сном на них ответить, и разыскиваю сообщения или звонки от Яны.

Она не звонила.

 

Дома, умывшись, ныряю в постель, в которой остался ее запах.

 

С трудом засыпаю, поставив будильник. Кажется, тут же вскакиваю от щелчка двери. Яна неразборчиво проговаривает мое имя — я догадываюсь, что это оно, только по опыту. Отвожу ее на диван, ставлю стакан воды, укрываю, и ухожу досыпать.

 

Как же я ненавижу, когда она пьет. Мне снится ненависть и кофе: очень сладкий и крепкий, засыпанный корицей, сваренный на имбире, бодрящий одним только видом кофе. Темный, непрозрачный, переслащенный кофе.

 

— Яна, что у тебя с курсом лечения? — Чувствую себя мамочкой, хотя вполне осознанно и обоснованно отказалась от детей. Болит голова.

— А тебе не плевать? Дома забыла. Да и у меня отпуск. Хочу оторваться нормально.

— Как вчера?

— Да.

Яна улыбается, разводит руками и тянется к моему плечу.

— Яна. Яна, твою мать....

— Не вспоминай мою мать, — бурчит и отклеивается от меня наконец.

 

Она и я завтракаем в лобби отеля. Я выпиваю свои таблетки и ухожу в студию. Сухо осведомляюсь у Яны, надолго ли она ко мне.

— На неделю. Тебе же наверняка скучно здесь одной.

А у меня три встречи только сегодня, контракт и парочка личных обещаний.

— С тобой точно не соскучусь, милая. Поехали потом к морю?

Мы допиваем кофе и расходимся.


End file.
